Let's Do it With Chrome!
by Il.mio.nome.e.Chrome.Dokuro
Summary: Adopted story from FabiFabi; a spin off of her fanfic Everybody Wants a Piece of Chrome where all the guys finally get what they want. Please enjoy. WARNING major M rating.
1. Oh, Boss!

**AN: **Okay, let's just get this out of the way; the following story was something I adopted from FabiFabi and she has allowed me full use of the story and play with its potential plots. I did this not only to help a fellow author but to satisfy my own perversions as well *smirk*. In honor of its original creator I will not change or edit the first two chapters she had done as well as their titles if I can remember them but I will pick up where she left off. This will also be updated monthly. Now then if that is all, PLEASE ENJOY! ^_^v

**Oh Boss! Tsuna x Chrome**

'I've come this far… but can I do it?!' those were the thoughts going through Tsuna's head as he looked down hungrily at the petite figure under him.

"Bossu…?" she asked all red in the face, he looked up, all red too.

"Sorry C- Chrome, but you are just too damn cute!" Tsuna yelled as he crashed his lips with her, she moaned into the kiss as he began to go on top of her, beginning to kiss her every spot. Her skin fell like feathers to his lips as they trailed up her neck, leaving soft pecks that gave her the chills.

Slowly, he looked at Chrome again, painfully leaving the warmth of her skin against his lips. His eyes locked with her one and once again he bent down for a kiss, this time taking it a little more slowly as his mouth locked with hers, at first it was just him carefully massaging her lips with his but when his wet tongue ran over her lower lip she gasped out in pleasure letting him in. their tongues danced together in perfect sync.

Feeling at loss for air, Chrome pulled away shyly, her ears had become red and her sight hazy as she held a fisted hand over her mouth shyly, her leg resting in one of the opened drawers of Tsuna's desk, giving him more access to her body.

Since Chrome was barely wearing anything. He discarded the silk material from her body and unfastened his belt. Letting his pants fall to his knees, he allowed his dick from freedom. Tsuna wasted no time into trying to get rid of the girl's bra. Chrome sat on the desk, he stood up, his fingers fighting against the back of her bra.

"B- Boss…" Tsuna finally unclipped the bra, letting her breast fall free to his touch. She quickly, covered herself. "You… Too," she pointed a finger to his shirt. Tsuna looked to see his shirt remained clad to his body.

"Whatever you say Chrome," Tsuna smiled as he removed his shirt and in the process got completely rid of the pants. He looked back at her, her eyes focused on one part f his body.

"Wi- Will it fit B-Boss?" she asked pointing down at the bulge in his pants. Tsuna went red and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry Chrome!" he shook his hands dramatically as he tried to come up with something to not scare her. "It, it'll fit!" Chrome smiled a little.

Tsuna then went nearer to her; she closed her eyes and pouted her lips for a kiss. Tsuna once again kissed her; he felt her nails on his back as he made the kiss wilder and passionate. Nibbling on her lower lip, causing her to moan out loudly he made her lay down beneath him, towering above her, he had never felt so in… control. But Chrome gave that feeling to any man.

He started to go down her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses in her body. She let out small moans from the clod and gasped when she felt Tsuna's mouth on her right nipple, sucking on it like a baby would and lightly biting it, she cringed back in pleasure, while sucking one, he pinched the other. Small cries were heard around the office as Chrome moaned out Boss~ over and over again.

Letting go of her nipples with a pop of his mouth, his hands trailed her body like a feather, his hands coming to a stop in her hips, he used his mouth to pull down the underwear she was wearing, the underwear dangled from his teeth, giving him a rather Casanova look. She went redder than before as he tried to hide her face.

"Boss, that's embarrassing…" she quietly whined. He let the undergarment drop from his mouth and smirked. He hunched over, using his right hand to invade the girl's inner parts. He opened her lips and was impressed by looking at a girls pussy.

"Wow, Chrome, you have such pretty pussy," he admired.

"E- EH?" Chrome covered her face in embarrassment. "Ah, don't say tha-!"

Tsuna's tongue had found way into her pussy as he lightly suckled on her clit, his tongue now playing with her pussy lips. Small ah~s and oh~s were let out of the girls mouth and finally Tsuna pulled awa, his boxers now off as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked up fro permition at Chrome, who nodded slowly.

He entered her, she was about to cry out at the intense pain she felt when he broke her until she felt his lips on hers once again. Tears streamed down her face as she kissed him back. He was huge, oh my god, he insides were barely getting used to his size and while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, he slowly began to move. Chrome's insides felt very warm, she began to moan louder and soon, as Tsuna picked up speed began to scream out for him.

"OH BOSS~! AH! AH!" she moaned out as Tsuna's dick hit her sweet spot, he crashed their lips again and switched their position so that her legs wrapped around his waist but was chest down on the desk. His dick went in faster and stronger. Small curse words left Tsuna's mouth as Chrome's walls tightened against him. He gripped on to her breast and began to pinch her nipples, his speed not decreasing and hitting her sweet spot multiple times

She came at least twice before he came, Cumming inside her. Chrome panted as she felt herself being filled with her beloved Boss's semen. Tsuna stood tiredly over her and pulled out slowly. He looked at the tired Chrome and hugged her, giving her another kiss.

"Bossu…?" came Chrome's small voice.

"Humm?" he answered, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I'm sleepy," she yawned tiredly, Tsuna picked her naked body up and lay with her in the sofa he had in his office. Throwing a blanket over them, Tsuna hugged the smaller girl to him, her sweaty body comfortable against his own. He felt sleep to the smell of lavender and purple lilacs, with a lovely girl in between.


	2. Cooking!

**AN: **Okay, let's just get this out of the way; the following story was something I adopted from FabiFabi and she has allowed me full use of the story and play with its potential plots. I did this not only to help a fellow author but to satisfy my own perversions as well *smirk*. In honor of its original creator I will not change or edit the first two chapters she had done but I will pick up where she left off. Now then if that is all, PLEASE ENJOY! ^_^v

**Cooking!** Gokudera x Chrome

"W- Well you s- see, I just woke up and didn't n- notice what I was wearing," she made out, he walked towards her and she stepped back as he came nearer, soon her whole back was against the wall, he placed his hands in the wall, her face in between.

"You looked good in those," Gokudera commented as he neared her face. She went redder than before. As for Gokudera, he didn't know why but seeing her in those, things, made him feel very hot, and actually notice her body, how she curved in just the right places, how cute and sexy her walk was and how nicely built it was from training.

"G- Gokudera-san?" she asked in small breaths as she felt his heat come in contact with her as he closed their lips together. She moaned and he did too. He bit her lip lightly and when she gasped, he entered her mouth, massaging and sucking on her tongue. Chrome was emitting some very cute and pleasing sounds to Gokudera's ears.

He left her lips and she breathed in some air, her face flushed and her eyelids heavy again, she closed her eyes in pleasure as he began to kiss her neck and massage her back. He sucked on her neck and left a love mark in her skin along with many others. He went back to claim her lips and she responded. Gokudera was now fondling her breast with the clothing, making her moan more at the contact.

He lifted her up and put her in a sitting position in the counter, never leaving her soft, small lips. He began to unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the ground, he gave her shoulder butterfly kisses and she found her way to his back, leaving scratches that made him turn on. He was about to unclip her bra when…

"G- Gokudera-san… I need to make breakfast…" she panted out. His hold on her remains but his face turn into a sour, unpleased look. Chrome went red and looked at anything but his face.

"Then let me have breakfast first," pushing her down all the way in the counter he held her hands above her head with his left and used the other to remove the articles of clothing from her body, ripping the shirt away and throwing it in the floor. His mouth decided to start with her breast.

Nipping at the sensitive skin, he swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked on it. Letting go with a pop, he moved to do the same with the other, using his free hand to tease the salivated nipple, causing more pleasure to the sensitive skin.

Chrome moaned loudly, Gokudera knew he had to do something or she could wake the house with those lovely screams of pleasure. Letting her hands free, he wrapped them around his neck and trapped her lips in his. All the while, he now had her in a sitting position, pulling his pants down, he held her by the waist, his hands moving to her bottom and picking her up. Letting go of her lips, now pink and swollen, he looked at her as if telling her; yeah I'm going to do it now. And so she nodded slowly.

Gokudera had never felt something so good, he was entering her slowly, and she was, really wet. She held her mouth with her hands as if trying to stay silent. Gokudera finally went all in her eyes widened at the feeling, he was in so deep! She attached herself to him in a bone crushing hug as he felt her tightened around him. The feeling was too good. Beginning to move, Chrome became weak and pleased, almost fainting.

Gokudera ushered a whole line a curse words as he gritted his teeth, her insides were squeezing him. She was emitting a cursed heat, spreading all over his body. Moving fast trying to make the feeling last as long as possible, he went on to bite her neck once again, her breast were bouncing up and down, hitting his bare chest.

Her nails scratched his back, her eye closed and her mouth drooling. Gokudera hid his face on the crook of her neck his hips not stopping until. She screamed, very loud, he milked his shaft and he let out inside of her. Still inside her deep, Chrome was gasping for air, her tummy warm. Gokudera gripped her shoulders in a firm but delicate grip. Kissing her from the top of her lip down to her stomach, he smiled at her.

"Gokudera-san…" she blushed, her hands covering her mouth.

"It's Hayato," he laughed. Putting his pants back on and wrapping her on his shirt, as well as picking up her tank top and undergarments, he took her to his room and told her to rest. A while later, she woke up to breakfast in bed and a bouquet of roses to her side, a note that read 'Round Two Tonight- Hayato' in fancy letters; she blushed but ate, a smile clear on her features.


	3. Baseball Bear

**AN:** Here it is! My first contribution to this smutfest. Enjoy!

**Baseball Bear**

"Chrome, will you go all the way with me…?"

"A-all the way…?"

She blinked up at him, a mixture of innocent confusion and the first blooms of lust in her gaze. Takeshi swallowed at the sight of it.

"Yeah, you know…?" he said a little breathlessly, his greedy eyes tracing the flawless curve of her cheek down to her neck and followed the water raining from the shower flowing over her peachy pink nipples. He licked his lips at the sight. "All the way."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Here let me show you." And Takeshi bent his head down to nip and lick his way down the sensitive crook of her neck.

"Ah!"

Chrome was assaulted by the unexpected pleasure of hot lips against her sensitive skin, the sensation making her quiver and her legs turn to so much jelly that she had to claw at Takeshi's back to keep herself from falling on the tiled floor. Then, as though he couldn't help it, Takeshi's lips slid lower until his lips enclosed her nipple.

"Augh!" Chrome trembled as she tried to hold back the screams. Her skin from the chest up turned red as she shamefully arched her back up offering herself to Takeshi like a sacrifice. "Takeshi! Takeshi, help…!"

The baseball player raised glazed eyes up at her, clearly wanting to explore more of the peachy nubs with his lips and tongue. "What is it?"

"I can't…" she panted, her hips instinctively pushing against that poking _thing_ at her buttocks. "I want…"

Echoing her movements Takeshi moved his crotch a bit until he had himself positioned against that hot, hot center between her legs. The way her hips jerked over him more violently and the way she moaned clued him in that he was doing the right thing. The baseball player pushed her tighter against the cold tiled walls of the shower and ground his hips between her legs more insistently.

God, she was so hot down there.

"Like that?" he asked her in a whisper, his own erection straining against his pants begging for more intimate contact with that hot, hot spot.

"Mmmhh…!" her hips pushed back at him insistently, hungrily. Her discontented mewls telling him she wasn't getting what she wanted. "More…! Closer…! Please…!"

The sight of her flushed face, her naked breasts wearing only her school skirt and sexily wet put all Takeshi's hormones on overdrive. Swiftly leaning forward he caught her lips in a hot, wet kiss even as his hands went over her breasts and started stroking them. It was addicting how sensitive she was. How every caress over a nipple would make her arc and cry out into his mouth.

She was right. This wasn't enough. He needed more.

Breaking the kiss for a moment he listened to her breathless panting as he pulled her legs around his waist. Surprise made her arms fly around his neck.

"Yes, like that!" she panted next to his ear when he pushed his erection against her wet cotton panties urgently. "More, Takeshi…!"

"Oh!" with trembling hands he practically tore the slight little piece of fabric covering her crotch, his curious hand sliding over the sticky, hot slit making her jerk wildly in his arms with a desperate cry, arching her back for him.

The sight made Takeshi lose whatever sense of clarity he might still have.

His mouth dry and his hardness hurting like it had never had before, the tall teenager pulled down his pants and underwear and pushed inside Chrome's ready sex.

The pleasure was mind numbing.

"AH!" the pained gasp made him look up at the purple haired young woman in his arms and saw her pain.

"Chrome! I'm sorry, did that hurt?!" He bit his lip as the feeling of her trying to back her hips up and remove him from her only made him crazier with the friction she caused. "Don't move! I- I can't—"

Not being able to stop himself he pushed her naked hip against the tiled wall and thrust deeply into her again and again.

"AH! Takeshi!"

"I'm… sorry… can't… _stop_!" and he couldn't. God in heaven he couldn't even if he wanted to. It's as if he had turned into an animal who only wanted his release. "S-sorry, Chrome… You just feel… so _good_."

And he nipped at her throat, his hands coming around to squeeze her buttocks even as his hips thrust inside her relentlessly. Her heat surrounding his hardness, her softness addicting him, the sound of her pained cries slowly transforming into one of pleasure and the sight of her breasts bouncing in rhythm to his thrusts making him shake and tremble down to the marrow of his bones. The rushing water from the shower caressed both of their bodies but its temperature could never seem to douse the heat between them.

"Takeshi!" he heard her gasp, her head thrown back against the tiles. "Takeshi, I'm… I'm… going to… Aughhh!"

"Gaghhh!" he couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to. He pushed his hips up for one more thrust and met her release with his own.

With the feel of her tightening around his rod he just came so hard he saw stars behind his eyes, his toes curling as he spilled himself deep inside the girl in his arms. By the time he regained his senses he was panting against the crook of her neck. He looked back at her with dazed eyes when he felt her soft hands running down his back in a soft caress. She was looking back at him with a softness in her eyes looking exactly what she was.

A sexually satisfied woman.

She nuzzled his chin with her lips.

"Chrome…?"

"Hmm…?" she caught an earlobe between her lips and started sucking at it making Takeshi catch his breath but he struggled.

"M-my old man's going away to Kobe tonight for business; he won't be back for a couple of days at least," he bit his lip when her legs tightened around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. He swallowed at the feel of himself going hard still buried in her slit. "Want to… sleep at my place tonight?"

She was already jerking her hips against his before he could even finish speaking and Takeshi groaned as he matched her thrust for thrust, his lips seeking its way down her throat to her breasts again.

"Only if you can take me all the way again…" she breathed into his ear as she did her own nipping down the crook of his neck. "Is this what you'd call a Homerun...?"

Takeshi groaned at that and plunged inside her in earnest again and again.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later were they able to leave the showers with Takeshi wearing his school uniform and Chrome wearing his spare jersey and holding hands. Chrome sporting fifty seven shades of blushes and Takeshi wearing the grin of a lifetime.

Dino-sensei had eventually gone around to getting Chrome her uniform but his clumsy self had gotten lost around the campus. Coupled with a few more 'accidents' and it was safe to say that by the time he got back to the showers, Chrome was long gone.


	4. Tequila!

**Tequila**

Chrome froze like a deer caught in headlights when Levi slammed through the door and stared at the compromising position she was in with Xanxus. When she felt Xanxus stop himself she squirmed in his lap trying to get free. But his thick right arm refused to let go of her waist. While the scarred man was shooting at Levi she managed to get a good look at the position she was currently in.

Legs wide open around Xanxus and his chair spread out like a whore and the most intimate part of her pressed on something very hard and very big right on his crotch. Something that felt so good even as she tried to move away from it.

"Fucking bastard," she heard Xanxus murmur as he set down his guns again, vaguely noting how Levi shut the door closed as he ran for his life. As soon as his other hand was free he ran all his fingers up Chrome's ribcage and strummed her nipples with his thumbs even as his mouth began to lower itself to her chest. "Now where were we…?"

"Xanxus-sama, please… Don'— Ah!"

She couldn't complete her protest at the feel of his lips suckling her nipple and his tongue caressing the perky tip as it slid inside his hot mouth. Chrome was shocked at the loud moan that came out of her mouth. She was so shocked by the intensity of the sensations Xanxus was giving her that she pushed away with all her might and landed on the floor in front of him looking up at him wide eyed.

"Woman," Xanxus growled and Chrome shivered at the utter menace of that gravelly voice as it ran over her back like a cold fingertip. "What the hell are you playing at?"

She started to rise to her feet, gathering what remained of her modesty around her as she defied the laws of the color spectrum itself and stood there with only her red panties on. "X-xanxus-sama, please, th-this is all just a m-mistake; I-I'll just— Eeek!"

"Who the hell said you're going anywhere, woman?" he had pulled her back to him with an arm around her waist, burning ember eyes looking back into hers.

She felt as though she could burn just by staring into those eyes but Chrome valiantly looked away and resisted. "No! Let me go!"

But Xanxus' arms were unyielding. And when he spoke his voice was cold with promise. "You're being a bad girl. In this fortress, there's only one punishment for leading me on that sweetly and then running away."

Chrome looked back at him with an eye wide with disbelief. "Y-you wouldn't!"

She gaped when Xanxus smirked and then all of a sudden she was lying belly down across the scarred man's lap. She was in such shock that she was only able to start protesting when she felt her panties being peeled off her waist and down her thighs. "_Wait_—"

"You really do have a nice ass," she heard him mutter, his gravelly voice as rough as the hand that had started sliding itself over the smooth skin of her right butt cheek. "Buttery smooth and silky…"

"Xanxus-sama, please do—"

_SMACK_!

"AH!"

_He hit her_! He actually _hit_ her! Hit her hard with the flat of his palm and it stung so hard she was sure her skin was red.

_SMACK_!

"AH!"

_SMACK_!

_SMACK_!

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Chrome sobbed helplessly, trying to wiggle away from the pain as she tried to look back and appeal to Xanxus with her teary gaze. "PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Will you be good then?" Xanxus purred at her, leaning against his chair casually as though he was doing nothing more than eating a meal.

"Y-yes!" Chrome yelped, afraid he would start hitting her again.

"You'll do anything I want now?"

"A-anything you want!" Chrome trembled, trying to keep her face off the floor with her arms against Xanxus' foreleg. "Just… Please! Stop hurting m-me…!"

Xanxus smirked at her flushed, crying face. By God, she was even more beautiful while crying. How can that be fucking possible? "Good; you're a fast learner. Then for that, I'll give you a reward."

"Eh?"

Whatever it was she was thinking— her fears, her anxiety, her humiliation— everything disappeared from her mind when the same rough hand that caused all that glided over her rump as lightly as a feather and Chrome's whole being overloaded with the most unheard of pleasure, her back arching and her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she writhed on Xanxus' lap.

"Ohhhhhh~!" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Did she really just make that embarrassing sound? That didn't sound like her. She sounded like a wanton whore!

The hand made another pass over the reddened skin and Chrome reacted the same way. Writhing over and over again as pure, almost painful pleasure took over her senses whenever Xanxus' hand passed over her naked ass until she was nothing more than a moaning, groaning mess of need. She had become so addicted to his touch that when his fingers glided between her cheeks into her hot, wet, dripping center she willing opened her legs wide for him.

"Little slut," Xanxus' voice was panting and uneven as he watched Chrome twist and squirm in his lap. Her long, needy, pleasured moans making him hard as a damn axe handle. He started dragging a rough index finger along the sensitive line of her slit, his mouth practically drooling as he watched her hips try to rub harder against it. "You're so fucking wet."

"Oh! Xanxus-sama…!"

Her long trembling moan almost made him come but Xanxus resisted. He wasn't done punishing her for trying to run away. She'll need to understand who was in charge here first. "You don't get to tell me what to do, little slut."

And then he inserted his middle and index fingers inside her making sure his thumb brushed her clit every time he slid them in her hot, slick womanhood.

"AH!" she squirmed helplessly and screamed in need as he fucked her with his fingers.

Xanxus didn't think he had ever had this good of a lap dance in _forever_. "That's right, moan, little slut."

She threw her head back as far as her position would allow and tried to move her hips faster, opening her legs wider; bending her knees this way and that wanting his fingers deeper inside her.

"Xanxus-sama…!" she half sobbed, half begged when, instead of moving his fingers faster, he instead moved them languorously, almost lazily inside her. "Oh, God, Xanxus-sama! Please!"

Xanxus smirked. She was desperate. At this point she wouldn't care if someone was watching them as long as he was inside her. "Please what, Dokuro?"

"Please…" again she tried to ride his fingers but Xanxus teasingly only allowed his fingertips to caress the edges of her slit, already imagining himself pumping into her. "Oh _God_!"

"Hmm?" Xanxus spread her generous wetness all over her buttocks enjoying the sight of the slick, reddened flesh practically being offered to him; the sweet scent of her arousal more addicting than any alcohol at that moment. "Something you wanted, Dokuro?"

"Do it!"

"Oh?" he raised a brow at her as he teasingly ran the back of his hand over her luscious rump once more and smirked when she shuddered and sobbed beneath him. "Do what?"

"Oh please, have mercy, put it in…!"

"Say it, Dokuro," he purred at her, once again lazily sliding his fingers over her swollen clit. "You need to be specific. I don't want to be _forcing_ you into anything."

She wept in utter need and for a moment Xanxus thought he'd broken her. But then she threw her head back and screamed at him. "DAMN YOU, XANXUS, _FUCK ME_ _NOW_!"

Xanxus grinned in triumph and delighted surprise. She must have been out of her mind with lust for her to be cursing at him like that. In response he pushed her off his lap and she landed on his carpet butt first, practically spread eagled, her glistening wet center beckoning him. She stared back at him, her face and bared breasts blushing with her teeth bared, wild like a animal in heat. It was such an arousing sight Xanxus almost forced her legs apart right then and there and took her.

With all the control he still had he addressed her with a sneer. "On my bed."

For a minute he thought she was going to refuse. But then she stood up shakily and stumbled to his king sized bed preparing to lie on her back, her gaze watching him hungrily; begging him to follow.

"On your chest and knees, woman," he ordered her as he came closer, his hands already undoing his pants freeing his thick, hot rod for her to get a good look at. "I want your ass up high in the air while I fuck you."

She was breathing hard and biting her lower lip at the sight of him all ready and aroused as she followed his instructions. Her shoulders on the bed, her face on its side, her long, violet hair trailing all over his pillows and her parted knees supporting her ready ass up in the air.

She was perfect.

Xanxus kicked his boots and pants off, throwing his dress shirt off of him as he eagerly positioned himself behind Chrome Dokuro, standing at the foot of his own bed. Once more he ran both hands on both overly sensitive butt cheeks making her twitch like a bitch in heat and moaning out his name. He started rubbing his thick, hard manhood over the delicate slit of her ass, soaking himself wet with the juices already dripping down her thighs like pearlescent tears as though mirroring her sobs of need.

"Say it again, Dokuro," Xanxus' voice was harsh as he tried to keep himself from just shoving his cock inside her and letting himself be sucked into her cunt. "Tell me what you want, damn it!"

"Fuck me!" she moaned back in a strangled voice. "Fuck me, Xanxus-sama!"

With a growl he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed and his crotch even as his cock slid inside her hard and deep.

They both cried out at the pure unadulterated pleasure of it. Xanxus threw his head back with a groan as he began to thrust into her wildly, uncontrollably. She was so tight it felt so damn_ good_.

"Xanxus! Xanxus-sama!" she moaned, her hips thrusting back at him just as wildly and swiftly as he was plunging into her. One of her feet hooking itself around his thigh trying to spread herself wider to make him go deeper. "Oh God, you're so good…! Harder! I want you deeper!"

Xanxus ground himself against her like a man gone mad, twisting her hips and grinding her against him every time he went deep. He had thought he was the master here; the one with the upper hand but right now all _he_ wanted was all _she_ wanted.

"Fuck, Dokuro…!" he snarled roughly through gritted teeth, his thrusting unrelenting; the squelching sounds they made every time he sank into her echoing in the room. "Shit you feel so _good_! Bitch! Slut! Augh… _damn_!"

She didn't care about his insults; Chrome was almost there. She gripped the sheets beneath her and arched her back so he could feel his cock hitting that one spot she wanted him to touch over and over again until she could… Just a little more… Just a bit—

"AHHHHHH!"

Chrome threw her head back as she came, her breasts bouncing as Xanxus plunged into her faster. His grip on her hips gone tighter. Until thrust inside her one last time, his head thrown back in a long, satisfied groan as he came inside her following her into oblivion.

Xanxus was glad to see Chrome had fainted from the intense pleasure of her release when he finally caught enough breath and strength to pull his still semi erect length out of her. That way she wouldn't see his exhausted, trembling form as he climbed in the bed beside her. Pulling her up against him with one hand and dragging the covers over them both with the other he slept.

If that was how it was going to be every time he fucked her then he needed all the strength he could get…

**/*****/**

**AN: (fans self) **Whoa; is it just me or is the room hotter somehow? My, my where did that come from…? Well then peeps; that's my take on that luscious little X96 moment; I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, if anyone who reads Between A Kiss And A Lie: Xanxus reading this please don't expect my Xanxus there to be so… Spanky? Yeah, different universe and all.

Okay my perverted streak is satisfied for now; next stop will be…

1896!

See ya guys next time! (^_^v)

**Reviews!**

**belladu57: **Why thank you~ rawwr…! lol

**SimplySinful21: **Here you are, dear!** 3**

**Guest: **YES! IT IS! I hope you'll still support it even though I'm not as good as Fabi Fabi. (bow)


	5. Bite You To Bed

**Notice to the Public: **I'm on vacation and it's kinda hard to type and upload so please be patient, everyone! In the meantime tomorrow is my birthday and I would like to share this with everyone in advance to thank you all for all your support. Yay! lol Let the perviness begin!

**Bite You To Bed**

She saw his eyes; a stormy gray that made her moan unconsciously.

And that moan; so foreign and so scandalous to her made her realize just what in the world kind of position she was in right now.

"Ah!" Chrome squeaked as she suddenly sat up; her whole body red from head to toe. What in the world was she _doing_? She started getting off the bed, not daring to look up at the skylark as she tried to run past him. "I-I'm sorry, this is all just a big mistake! L-let me just go back to my—"

She was cut off when his hand caught her wrist and tossed her back to the bed. She landed with a squeak, a bounce and when she opened her eyes to look back in wide eyed shock at the Cloud Guardian it was to see him still walking towards her and the bed already sliding his tie from his neck.

"There is no mistake," Chrome caught her breath at the expression in his eyes. They were glowing like swords in the dim light of the room as he started unbuttoning his shirt to expose a pale, lean chest. "Chrome Dokuro; for the crime of indecently exposing yourself publicly… I'll bite you to bed."

And then he was on the bed on one knee. Frightened now Chrome tried to run but felt his hand on her ankle. Desperately she tried to plead with him. "H-Hibari-san, please! T-this is just a—"

"You cannot run." Her eyes widened when he started tying her right wrist under her right ankle securely with his tie. Then he pulled his belt from his waist and did the same thing to her left wrist and ankle before shrugging out of his shirt and throwing it aside. "I will not allow it."

Chrome was horrified. She was bound literally hand and foot and spread out in front of a now shirtless Hibari Kyouya whose pants were now hanging loosely around his waist exposing a hint of his underwear beneath. She tried to struggle even as she blushed at the humiliating picture she made and how beautiful he was but all she managed to do every time she pulled at her wrists was to spread her legs even wider. And every time she tried to close her legs the limited length of her arms stopped her. She was left with tears of helplessness attempting to fall from her eyes even as Hibari hovered over her like a wolf sniffing his prey. He stopped when he noticed the lacy gown she had been wearing over her underwear and frowned.

"Annoying." And to her horror, he ripped it apart from neck to hem in just one motion.

"Kyaaa! Hibari-san, stop!" she cried out and struggled only to be reminded of her restraints.

"Hn. Much better." Was all he said ignoring her protests and reached out to pull her head way back as he leaned down and opened his lips wide over her now vulnerably exposed neck right where she was the most sensitive.

The combination of that hungry, open mouthed kiss and the hot swipe of his tongue relentlessly feeding themselves on her felt so good it robbed another moan from her.

"Ohhhh….!" _Why…? Why did it feel so good…? Shouldn't she be mad…?_

Hibari didn't seem to care. He didn't seem to care about anything else beyond his own pleasure. He didn't even give her reactions as second thought as he sucked and licked open mouthed kisses all over her neck slowly; almost casually; as though he were taking the time to… savor her.

Chrome gasped when she felt his other hand slip her bra strap from her shoulder as his kisses slid down lower to her chest. She tried to resist and stop herself from squirming but being tied up made every single touch, every single kiss ten times more seductive. And she couldn't do anything about it.

All she could do was watch and she had to bite her lip at the sight of Hibari Kyouya so engrossed in tasting her that he had his eyes closed while running the tip of his nose over the center of her chest and taking a lungful of her scent. She was shocked at how that slight contact made her feel as though he was already stroking her clit and he wasn't even making contact with it. Chrome couldn't stop herself from uselessly squirming and crying out desperately. This time she wasn't sure if it was to beg him to stop or to continue.

And then he moved her bra down with his chin and engulfed her left nipple with the same greedy open mouthed sucking and licking he had been gracing her neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Chrome couldn't stop herself from arching her back as she felt his moist, hot mouth and tongue engulfing the sensitive peak and greedily sucked on it. And true to Hibari Kyouya's personality he was merciless; sucking on her nipple and the breast around it without mercy or heed to her desperate cries or keening moans. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, so absorbed he was on the sensation of her nipple in his mouth.

"Hibari-san!" she half sobbed, half pleaded with him; her crotch felt like it was on fire and everytime she moved her wrists her legs only opened wider, her sex scraping uncomfortably with her lace panties. "Oh God, please, Hibari-san…!"

He continued to ignore her the same way he ignored his enemies when they begged for his mercy. Releasing her nipple with a loud wet plopping sound she felt the tip of his nose travel to her other breast; to her other nipple and when he opened his mouth wide to suckle on it too. Chrome squirmed hard and had her legs been free she was sure she would have wrapped them around his waist already and try to bring some sort of relief to the burning, aching spot between her legs.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-saaannnn…!" Chrome didn't know what to think; her mind was blank except for his name.

Hibari couldn't stop suckling and licking her nipples. The feel of them hardening like pebbles in his mouth was addicting and he took his time savoring each one. He could have gone on like that forever but… Something smelled even better.

He tuned out the woman's begging and sobbing as he released her nipple with a plop and one final lick and used the tip of his nose to search for the dizzying scent. Dragging the tip of his nose down her belly slowly, carefully as though he might miss the source of that dizzying scent, he finally found it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was staring at the still clothed juncture of her thighs. And this is where the scent was the strongest. Hibari swallowed hard into his suddenly dry throat.

"Annoying." He growled irritably, his eyes sparking his anger at the lace keeping his senses away from that heady scent.

He ran both his hands over the silky skin of her widespread thighs, his thumbs sliding under the hems of her panties and ripped it off with a tug.

"AH!" Chrome swore she saw stars when his thumbs ran over her sensitive thighs right before they flicked the straps of her panties off.

Was that the woman gasping just now? Hibari thought. It didn't matter. Because as soon as that pathetic piece of lace was gone the scent of her wet and dripping cunt sent his brain in a dizzy craze.

"Ah," he muttered, sliding his thumb over her slit, feeling the thick wetness practically pouring out of her. "So this is where it's coming from…"

"No!" again she struggled against her binds helplessly, futilely trying to close her legs even as every nerve ending she had screamed with need at the way he was lazily sliding his thumb deeper inside her barely brushing the tip of her clit. "Don't look! Not _there_!"

But Hibari just licked his lips hungrily before falling on her womanhood the way he did with her breasts. One lick at that dripping core and he had to pull back in shock, looking into her shocked, lust filled, teary gaze in amazement.

"You're sweet." Was all the former prefect able to manage; a note of disbelief and awe in his voice before his head leaned down again and he devoured her sweet, hot core like a thirsty man; his thumbs alternately sliding inside her core and keeping her labia folded back to allow his lips and tongue free reign.

Chrome screamed at the overload of sensations from his rough tongue scraping and licking at her slit like a man obsessed; his lips were not helping since they pinched at her clit aiding his tongue in its quest to drive her crazy with need. All she could do was sob and throw her head back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in violent pleasure as she helplessly arched, wriggled her hips and squirmed and wept beneath the onslaught of Hibari's lips, tongue and thumbs. Her hips were moving so violently that he had to wrap his hands beneath her thighs to keep her still but never once did he stop licking and sucking.

"AH! AH! _AH_! HIBARI-SAN! HIBARI-SANNN!" Chrome was trapped, being driven straight into insanity and she felt pleasure wind her up tighter and tighter and tighter until all she could do was let go. "OHHHHH! AHHHHHH! NO! NOT THERE! NOT LIKE _THAT_! Ah. Ah! _AHHHH_!"

Her orgasm hit her like a blow to the head and she thought she blacked out for a moment at the sheer unforgiveable pleasure of it. When she came to, however, she was panting and shocked to see the skylark was still enjoying her. The sounds of his sucking echoed in the room like something that was forbidden and she felt every stroke and lick start to ignite the fire she had thought was already doused just now. She was wrong; oh so wrong.

"Hibari-san, please," she tried to beg as she began to twitch again. "Please; that's enough…!"

She watched in a haze as he opened his eyes; its sharpness never dulling and stared straight at her. She bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound that might displease him when he gave her slit one last lick and released it with one final suck.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked coldly as he knelt between her legs; his back straight and his head high looking down at her even as he wiped a wet trail of her slickness from the corner of his mouth. "You're interrupting my meal."

Mesmerizing. His eyes; cold, deadly with not one shred of mercy for her took her breath away and Chrome couldn't even find the words she wanted to say. He blinked as though realizing something before slowly running those same eyes from her blushing face down to her flushed body and the humiliating position he had bound her to. Chrome couldn't stop herself from squirming. That stare was as effective as a touch and she felt her shameless slit leaking again in want.

"I see," Hibari suddenly said his expression as dispassionate as ever. "Needy woman. You have pleased me; I'll give you what you need."

Chrome's jaw fell open when he started unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his fly with such casual movements it was as though he was just undressing for a bath. A few moments later he was pushing down his underwear and displaying his proud erection to her shamelessly, not even removing his pants all the way.

"Wait, Hibari-san! No!" Chrome tried to slide back from that hard, ready length even as she quivered with renewed need.

But his hands slid under her buttocks and lifted her hips up. He slid himself inside her in one smooth motion.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as he buried himself to the very hilt; the pain so intense it made her numb.

"Woman," she forced herself to focus at the strained sound of his voice that penetrated the fog of pain of his penetration. To her surprise he looked as though he were struggling too. "Stop clenching so tightly. Are you trying to break me?"

Break him? Wasn't she the one being broken right now?

Hibari wasn't expecting her to be so tight. She had tasted wonderful but he wasn't expecting her to feel even better. He pulled his hips back all the way vaguely aware of the squelching sounds of him pulling back. The moment his tip was the only thing remaining buried inside her he thrust inside her again. And this time he couldn't stop plunging inside her over and over. The feeling of rubbing his length inside her hot slickness went straight to his head and he was taken aback at how good it felt.

"Damn… Augh…!" Hibari threw his head back and closed his eyes as he moved his hips back and forth inside her hot, wet center; his back arching in an attempt to go deeper; his hands making her hips grind onto him harder; the pleasure building as he panted and moaned his pleasure. "Woman!"

Chrome had to throw her head back helplessly as he began to thrust inside her more earnestly; there was no stopping him from plundering her and the pain receded into another round of mind numbing, excruciating pleasure. All she could do was scream and cry out as she was forced to ride out the pleasure of his hot, hard length plunging and twisting inside her with growing desperation. Unable to even close her legs and wrap them around his waist to draw him closer, merely able to open her legs wider for him.

"AH!" she cried out when he raised her hips higher nearly making her stand on her head, his hips never pausing in their desperate thrusting. Her eyes caught his for a moment even as her breasts; exposed from her partly disrobed bra bounced in time to his plunging.

His lips were partly open, his eyes glazed in lust; his bare chest glistening in sweat as he sought desperately for satisfaction inside her body. Right between her now trembling legs.

"Woman!" he growled out, a hoarse, desperate cry clawing out of his throat as he thrust harder, faster, _deeper_. "Give it to me…! _Give it_! Give it _now_!"

"UWAAAAHHHH!" Chrome screamed out her second release and felt herself tightening all over his length as she came for him.

Hibari threw his head back and arched his back releasing a deep throated shout as he came deep inside her himself. Chrome could feel him spurting all over within her as she trembled and quivered watching the formidable skylark in the throes of passion.

They stayed in that position, unmoving for what seemed like a long moment. When Hibari finally moved again he allowed her hips to fall on the bed with a bounce and stared coldly at her from above his nose and between his mussed black hair, his back never bending even as he felt his legs trembling in pure satisfaction. His pants still loose around his hips, his spent manhood glistening with their shared wetness. All she could do was stare dazedly in his eyes, not even having the strength to move.

"Woman," he finally said; his tone menacing but the last dregs of his earlier release making the usually smooth voice gravelly with intent. "If you ever indecently expose yourself like that to another man other than myself I will bite him to death. And I will make you watch as he chokes on his own blood. Do you understand me?"

Chrome was so tired all she could do was nod and faintly mutter an answer. "Yes, I understand… Kyouya… Please untie me…?"

A slow smirk spread across the former prefect's face as his eyes again sharpened at the challenge of her request.

"Wao…"

**/*****/**

**A.N.: **I wonder; would anyone make an 1896 story based on Fifty Shades of Grey someday? Nope; I haven't read the book yet (more on fantasy, crime thrillers and conspiracies) but my friends will be dragging me out to the cinema to watch the movie but I got the rough outline of the summary, the BDSM kink, was informed it was a former Twilight fanfic _and_ I've found some of the funniest memes for it.

Oh well, it's just a thought. Lol

Anyways this was quite a hard one to write; I had never really understood Hibari, for one thing. The fact that he acts like he's too good for everything and everybody just kinda turns me off. He's hot; don't get me wrong but I like Xanxus better; he has so much more humanity. No offense to Hibari fans, of course; it was just an opinion.

Anyway; 1896 is now done! Next stop…

**0096. **Go **Enma x Chrome**.

Are you ready shippers?

Read and Review~.

**FabiFabi:** I aim to make you proud! (bow)

**guest:** lol thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

**Guest:** Don't worry; anybody reading this are perverts; whether closet or serial! Please enjoy reading!

**96bittersweetblackcat:** Lol thanks; Xanxus is my favorite pervert lol; I hope my 1896 does not disappoint you!

AND TO ALL WHO ARE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING ME AND MY WORKS; YOU GUYS _ROCK_!


End file.
